Beginner's Guide
Chain Dungeons Beginner's Guide - Part 1 Guide List Introduction Chain Dungeons is a well known dungeon crawler puzzle RPG for mobile developed by Grenge and published in Southeast Asia by Quest Drop. In Chain Dungeons, the main character will move along colored tiles and attack monsters along the way throughout a dungeon. The game features character customization by providing players various choices of monsters, equipments, and weapons to use. Another main feature for Chain Dungeons is none other than the Chain Attack. Chain Attack is an execution of Chain Skill, which is triggered when the player moves the main character for a certain amount of tiles. Different Chain Skills have different amount of tiles required to activate. These skills may come with some effects such as knockback, heal, poison, and many others, which makes the gameplay more interesting. ---- Weapon All weapons and armors in Chain Dungeons are obtained by forging. After finishing a stage in a dungeon, you will receive several material drops from the monsters you defeat. After you have gathered enough materials required, you can forge weapons and armors of your choice. There are five different weapons available throughout the game (Sword, Axe, Twin Blade, Bow, and Staff) so you can choose the one that matches your fighting style best. Sword - A basic starting weapon.It is a straightforward weapon that can knock the enemy way back to the wall when its Chain Skill is activated. You can use a sword to manipulate the battlefield and avoid unneccessary damage from monsters. However, the Chain Attack range for swords is quite narrow as it can only hit in a straight line, so you will need to get used to it first. *Power 4/5 *Chain Skill Range 3/5 ---- Axe - Axe is the highest damage dealing weapon in Chain Dungeons. Also, its Chain Skill can stun enemies, and the chance of it happening depends on your luck. It could be the most popular weapon in the game since it can be used to burst the boss in just a couple of turns. The downside to it is its attack range. Axes have quite a small radius for Chain Attack, so you will have to get as close to the enemy as possible. *Power 5/5 *Chain Skill Range 2/5 ---- Twinblade - Unlike most weapons that can only deal damage when you are on the tiles adjacent to the enemy, Twinblades are able to deal damage when you are on the tiles around the enemy. This unique ability makes the twinblade a weapon that can deal most hits to the enemy. Due to its relatively lower Chain Skill range and overall damage, you will have to try using the Twinblade effectively. To do that, often you will need to walk a circle around the enemy. *Power 2/5 *Chain Skill Range 2/5 ---- Bow - Bow is a fun weapon to use. It is the only weapon that can do both melee and ranged attacks. It can do a close-range attack just like the first three weapons, however its Chain Attack is a ranged attack which will target enemies closest to the character. The more chains you do, the more enemies will be attacked. With its flexible style, its drawback is the attack damage. Regardless of the radius of the Chain Attack, you can only perform a maximum of 1 hit per monster per turn. *Power 3/5 *Chain Skill Range 5/5 ---- Staff - Staves are made for rushing and mainly to clear the minions on the stage. It is the only weapon that can only deal damage through Chain Attack. For example, if you pass through the tile that is adjacent to the enemy, you will do nothing. The radius of its Chain Attack is infinite, which means it can hit everything on sight every time you perform a Chain Attack. Regardless of the radius of the Chain Attack, you can only perform a maximum of 1 hit per monster per turn. *Power 4/5 *Chain Skill Range 5/5 Monster Monsters in Chain Dungeons come both as your ally and enemy. With more than six hundred different monsters in the world of Chain Dungeons, you can obtain each one of them as an egg form after defeating them on the field. In addition, the rarity of the monster makes some of them very unique and hard to get. Another convenient way of obtaining these vicious-but-friendly monsters is through Summoning. Monster strength is determined by the stars. The current version of Chain Dungeons has monsters that can be evolved up to 6 stars. The higher the star, the better the monster is (stat wise). There are three main stats of a monster: HP, Attack, and Luck. *HP shows how much HP the monster will add to the character’s HP during battle. In the dungeon, the character’s HP will be combined with the HP of all the monsters brought into the dungeon. When your combined HP reaches 0, you will faint in the dungeon. Don’t let that happen! *Attack is the damage the monster deals. The higher the attack, the harder the monster hits. Pretty simple. *Luck is the stat that will increase the chance for players to encounter the “LUCKY” chest. “LUCKY” chest will drop in addition to the regular chests after defeating a monster. Furthermore, each monster has its own Active Skill and Chain Skill. Active skill is a skill that can be activated once you have collected enough Pocorons. Different Active skill requires different amount of Pocorons to activate. To obtain Pocoron, you will have to pass through a certain number of tiles throughout the stage. Chain Skill is the special attack that will trigger once you pass through a certain number of tiles in a turn. There are a lot of different monster skill effects in the game. There are skills that deal damage to the entire floor, while other skills can poison enemies or heal the main character. Try to pick the monsters that suit your preferred style best, or the ones that have the right skills to beat the enemies in a specific dungeon. Strong bosses can fall if you choose your monsters wisely. ---- Elements The attack system of the whole game revolves around 4 elements (water, fire, earth, lightning). It is a cycle of strengths and weaknesses: water -> fire -> earth -> lightning -> water, and so on. Each monster and each equipment in the game possesses one out of those four elements. *'The element of player’s attack will depend on the element of equipped weapon.' *'The element of player’s defense will depend on the element of equipped armor. The element of equipped helmet does not come into the calculation of damage received' Therefore, your choice of allies in your party and each part of the equipment is very crucial. So that’s it for starters! It’s important to understand the concept of the elements, as well as the mechanics of each weapon and monster. Go and experiment with different methods to clear the dungeons! After you have found own style, you’re ready to go on an adventure! http://chain-dungeons.wikia.com/wiki/Beginner%27s_Guide http://chain-dungeons.wikia.com/wiki/Beginner%27s_Guide_Part_II http://chain-dungeons.wikia.com/wiki/%E0%B8%BABeginner%27s_Guide_Part_III